


Silas/Cilice

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Da Vinci Code - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если свет будет ослеплять, а любовь приносить боль — что ж, тем лучше для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silas/Cilice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silas/Cilice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913062) by [Galadriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF Paul Bettany 2015
> 
> * в рус. интерпр. - Си́ла (греч. Σιλᾶς) — апостол от семидесяти, сподвижник апостола Павла, жил в I веке
> 
> ** Изначально этим словом обозначалась рубашка из грубой ткани, но в нынешнем ее использовании «власяница» представляет собой легкую металлическую цепь с небольшими шипами, обвязываемую вокруг бедра

Когда Сайлас впервые пришел к Епископу и получил новое имя, он понял, что был пустым сосудом, который нужно заполнить светом и любовью Господа.

Если свет будет ослеплять, а любовь приносить боль — что ж, тем лучше для него.

Если свет придет с тьмой, если любовь приведет за собой ненависть, то он примет всё, чрез грех найдет спасение и отдаст Святым душу призрака. 

Он хотел походить на своего тезку — Сайласа св.Павла* — в страстном поклонении припадая ниц к ногам Господа и Епископа.

Если поклонение заставит его ронять слезы, оставит бездыханным и слабым, это будет лишь дорога к покаянию, благодарно пройденная стертыми в кровь ногами по карте раскаянья, и шрамы на спине будут тому свидетелями. 

Однако плоть еще не раз предавала его стыд; тяжелая, горделивая и болезненная, она молила согрешить, коснувшись ее. 

Грех, который так легко пробудить и не суметь скрыть перед Арингаросой. Который так просто раздразнить, возжелать заново, соблазниться им и измучиться.

В своей сути Сайлас был грешен; в раскаянии — потерян.

Но, полон Божественным замыслом, в грехе он выковал себя заново — Сайласа-власяницу**, свой собственный епископальный суд, который теперь его самый близкий спутник. Они сливаются в холодном поцелуе, вонзающемся острыми как покаяние зубами в сожаления.


End file.
